


For Science!

by Jinngersnap



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dippercest, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinngersnap/pseuds/Jinngersnap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((repost to new account!))<br/>Things go a little differently on the night of the Dipper clones when Tyrone decides a better way of keeping Dipper out of trouble is by tying him up…</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Science!

He should have known better.

A lot of Dipper’s thoughts started like that. He should have known better, getting himself into these sorts of situations that really, in complete retrospect, were more than just stupid - they were fruitless. There were no ways that these situations would ever end well, so the idea that he kept getting into the problems in the first place was… Just sad.

Then again, it wasn’t like he woke up that day with the thought of getting himself tackled and held up by clones that he would make with a haunted copier machine, all for the sake of dancing with a girl. Even if that girl was Wendy Corduroy…

“Okay, we have him held down.”

“What now?”

“We can just throw him in the closet, probably.”

There were too many words to really take note on them - Dipper just knew that they were most likely  _bad_  things.

“Yeah the closet!”

“That’s a good idea.”

“I’ll grab some snacks and stuff, I mean, we can’t just  _leave_  him inside!”

They were all talking too fast, the only words Dipper really catching being the word ‘closet’. Meaning: this was going to end badly.

Moments later, he was being thrown into a small closet, the door quickly closing behind him. It was barely light enough to see anything in the small room - the only light coming from underneath the door - and feeling the air above his head didn’t give any notion that there was a reachable light that he could even pull. He groaned, putting his hands around his mouth to call to the others; “Ahh…! I can’t breathe in here…!”

Not exactly his best job at acting…

“Yes you can” came the voice of one of the dippers, “Plus there are snacks and a coloring book in there for you!”

His hands flopped down, soon grabbing the small plastic container of crackers and cheese before sitting on the ground - any talking now was mumbled, and trying to listen wasn’t getting him far. He could tell they were bickering about something…

He ate slower, trying to hear them over the crunching in his mouth. If they were fighting already… Then this was actually a lot easier than he thought. He could sneak by clones of himself pretty easily! He was, after all, not too good at noticing tiny details when there was a bigger picture at hand…!

…Which was a little depressing…

He swallowed the cheese and crackers, standing up and carefully placing his hand on the doorknob, grinning a bit to himself (how clever he was!) as he turned it… But it was suddenly twisting the other way, making him back more into the closet, the door then being opened by—

“Tyrone…?”

The boy in the number two hat gave a thin smile, coming inside and closing the door. “Okay, look. Before you freak out—”

Dipper huffed, stepping forward and cutting him off quickly. “You  _said_  this wouldn’t happen! That we wouldn’t turn on each other!”

Tyrone was putting his hands in the air then, trying to wave Dipper down. “Yeah, listen, I know… I get it, but really, we  _both_  knew this was probably going to happen… And believe me! I’m not even really benefiting from this! I’m in  _here_  after all, and the _others_  are the ones fighting over who’s going to dance with Wendy…”

Dipper raised an eyebrow, stepping back and crossing his arms. “Okay? Why  _are_  you in here, then? To watch over me? Make sure I don’t escape?”

“Well…” Tyrone scratched his chin slowly, reaching behind his back. “Sort of. More of a… safety measure? Y-yeah…” A nervous laugh came from him now, bringing his hands out, a rope clutched between his fingers.

Dipper took another step back, shaking his head slowly while his eyes stayed locked on Tyrone. “No way dude, nuh-uh, there’s no reason we need to take things that far, come on! I promise I won’t try to escape!”

“And I get that! I really do! But you know, the  _guys_ , they want me to do this, and I mean. There’s a lot of them and two of us… So just…,” he took a slow step forward, pulling the rope tight, “Just stay still? That way I don’t hurt you or anything…”

Dipper was basically pinned - the closet was already full of boxes and loose items, and his back had already hit the boxes in the back - he couldn’t move back anymore. And Tyrone was there, rope in hand…

He eventually sat on the ground, groaning loudly, hands tied to his sides with the rope that coiled around his torso at least three or four times. Tyrone didn’t seem bothered enough to tie his feet, at least, so he soon sat crisscrossed in the small closet. “This is  _stupid_ , Tyrone!”

The clone gave a small laugh, sitting in front of him, crisscrossed as well and knee placed right against Dipper’s. “It’s… not that bad? At least you’ve got a friend in here.”

“…You’re staying?”

“Well I was already outvoted to be the one to dance with Wendy, so…”

Dipper gave an angry sigh, body slumping slightly as he looked around. “Do we  _have_ to stay in here? This closet is… Weird! There’s… Ugh, there’s these… weird jars around, I think those are brains and… eyeballs in them…”

“I’m pretty sure those are fake…”

“And is that a  _possum?”_

“Y-… Yeahhh… I’m  _hoping_  those are fake.”

Once again, Dipper groaned, leaning against the wooden box behind him. What  _that_ was filled with, he didn’t want to know.  “Great. This is turning out to be the  _worst_ night of my life.”

“So far.”

“So-… So far.  _Thanks.”_

Tyrone gave a weak smile, shrugging his shoulders a little. “Hey, look. It’s not that bad! Watch this.” He took off his hat then, hand running through his messy hair before doing the exact same to Dipper, tossing their hats onto a box next to them. After that came Dipper’s small bowtie, tossed with the hats. After it all, Tyrone raised his hands excitedly. “Look! Exactly the same now. I’m basically a mirror.”

Dipper raised an eyebrow, not exactly amused by the act.

“Hey, hey. It’s like those scenes in the campy horror shows and movies. You know, where two people who look like each other are looking at each other, and they think it’s a mirror? And they, like, raise their hands up and do silly acts until one messes up? Like — here, try, try,” he rose his arms at weird angles, almost mimicking the Egyptian ‘dance’ move.

But Dipper didn’t move.

“—Right-, right, uh. Ropes, right, you’re… tied up.  _I_  did that, I re-… remember…” Tyrone was the one to sigh then, placing his hands in his lap. “Sorry…”

Tyrone didn’t say anything after that, and neither did Dipper, making the closet become eerily quiet, the only noise being the ongoing party downstairs. Dipper was, in the moment, too angry to say anything. And, he figured, Tyrone felt too embarrassed to do the same. He could… read that on his face.

His face was  _really_  easy to read…

Finally, he spoke, voice still annoyed but at least he was  _talking_ ; “It’s not like I had a chance with Wendy anyway.” Something he didn’t like to say. Something that he  _really_ didn’t like to think about. But if he was going to say it to anyone… It may as well be himself.

Tyrone seemed to perk up a little, looking back up and trying to give a sad smile. “Same- I mean…! I’m not even— ah, you know. I’m… a  _clone_ , so… What was I going to do? Dance with her and then, gosh I don’t know…” His voice suddenly sounded nervous, “get tripped up and get some drink spilt on my arm. O-or go outside when it rains…?” No, that wasn’t nerves. Dipper knew his voice when it was nervous. That was a voice of… apprehension. Pure dread.

“H-hey…!” Dipper sat straight up then, mind suddenly flipped from Wendy entirely. “Don’t say that! We can…! We can totally find a way to get you uh… waterproofed? Or something! I mean…!” He leaned forward a bit, looking up to Tyrone with a smile, “look, the second I show you to my Grunkle Stan, he will  _have_  to admit all this supernatural stuff is real! And then maybe he can help. I don’t know  _how_  but…! Maybe he has some… weird old-wise-man advice. Or maybe we can find a spell in the journal! Or a magical berry that’d make you real, you know…?”

“Or a wish from the Blue Fairy…”

Dipper blinked, sitting straight and tilting his head. “I don’t think the book talks about blue fairies… Did I miss that page…” He looked down, eyes shifting as he tried to remember the pages exactly, but a laugh from Tyrone got him glancing back to the clone.

“No! It was…! A reference? Pinocchio…? You know he- uh… He wishes to become a real boy and stuff…?”

“Oh…. Oh! Right!— Hah- haha… I knew that…” He gave a forced grin, but Tyrone was grinning even wider, making Dipper slouch, “I can’t even catch my  _own_  jokes, how sad is that?”

Tyrone was snickering, “Pretty sad, dude.” It got Dipper to give a smile though, which made Tyrone beam a little. “Do… you really think we could…?”

“I don’t see harm in trying.”

“Right…”

Another silence overtook the closet, but not one of anger this time. More… uncertainty. Dipper was  _really_  hoping there was a way to make Tyrone more… Well, human. It’d be more than awesome, someone just like him (well, he  _was_ him!) to take on adventures. Mabel was great, but she lacked the… enthusiasm. But a copy of him would be amazing, and who better to be best friends with than yourself?

He was just hoping it was possible… He couldn’t imagine having to keep Tyrone away from water his whole life… and what about growing older? Would he grow up, and Tyrone would the same size…?

“You know…” Tyrone began, and it got Dipper’s shoulders to jump - Tyrone acted before like he knew what Dipper was thinking, and if he  _did_ … He didn’t want Tyrone to be having depressing thoughts of a hard-to-avoid-death.

But instead, Tyrone was looking up to him with a smile. “This is going to sound really weird, believe me I-… I get that it is. But I sort of… Have an idea. And you can say no! But it-… It’s, uh, something that I’ve always… thought about doing. Which means I know  _you’ve_  thought about doing it… And! It’s good practice, you know? I mean— hahah… Who… better to practice on than yourself…?”

If it wasn’t for Tyrone’s nervous tone (exactly like his own nervous tone), Dipper wouldn’t have caught on to what Tyrone was even talking about. But he caught it… He caught it, and the pictures flew inside his mind quickly. Sure he’d… thought about something like this, but always just in fleeting passes, never… thinking it’d happen. It happened more, when he met Wendy, wondering if he would ever actually have the chance to, well,  _kiss_  her, and the fact that she had kissed other people (most likely) and  _he_  hadn’t and…!!

Tiny little thoughts of  _‘damn, it’d be nice if I had another me, someone with my exact mind and thoughts, just to learn and kiss and get good at it…’_ Nothing like a twin - no. Just another  _him_. And… Tyrone didn’t even  _feel_  like that sort of ‘other him’ until that second. And with the notion that they could…  _actually_  do that…

At least, that’s where Dipper thought he was going. There was a chance he was just imagining things…

But Tyrone shook his head, proving again, right then, that their minds were still (somehow…) mildly  _shared_. “That’s… Pretty much the gist of it. I know it’s…  _really_ intimidating, all of a sudden… But—”

“Okay.”

Dipper was looking away, face red, but he saw Tyrone’s head shoot up, staring at him with wide eyes.

“R-…Really?”

Dipper only shrugged, not actually it out loud, not… wanting to admit that he was totally fine with the idea of this. “It’s… For finding out.”

“Right…!”

“For… science?”

“Totally for science!”

Tyrone’s eagerness to it almost made Dipper not feel so… weird, going into this. He sat up straighter, wiggling against the wooden box behind him to try to be easier to, well…, kiss. When Tyrone tried to move closer, his legs spread, only allow Tyrone to slip his knees between them and… also get a better position for…  _kissing_ …

The notion was nervous, and his heart felt like it had decided to take new residence in his throat. Tyrone seemed to notice (was he feeling just as panicky…?), giving a small smile and placing his hand gently on Dipper’s shoulder.

“Should we start, uh… small?”

“Small…?”

Tyrone nodded, moving in, making Dipper quickly close his eyes and just  _barely_  begin to pucker lips. Instead, though, a small kiss was placed to his cheek, making his eyes shoot open and look to the other boy, who was grinning proudly.

“See? Small.”

Dipper gave a nod, but Tyrone wasn’t exactly backing away, paying close attention to the clone as he moved more centered, nose brushing his own and making Dipper’s breath suddenly hitch. His hands tried to grip onto the ground, becoming very aware of the ropes still tied around him. He wanted to ask to be let out - he was (pretty) sure he wasn’t going to run off now… But he didn’t have the mind to ask. Not when he actually felt  _breath_  on his lips.

That was something he never anticipated, which was silly… When you think of kissing someone, you just think of their lips, and (if you are really daring!), maybe even their _tongues_ …! But that was if you were  _really_  advanced! But you never really thought about  _breathing_ and the fact that you  _have_  to breath, or how…  _nice_  it was to feel breath on your lips, and how it made his chest flutter and eyes close, concentrating on it…

And then the lips came - making his eyes fly open to see Tyrone’s closed eyes. Closed eyes, but furrowed eyebrows, taking things seriously… Dipper knew then to close his eyes again, taking a deep breath before pressing his face forward, figuring that pressure was the basic way to kiss  _back_ , and he felt Tyrone breath deep as well. _This_  was a kiss. A first kiss… Or was it?

It was being shared with himself, so if he wanted to technically count it out, he could. But then again, it was still a kiss in the end. Chapped lips (always biting, always chewing on things he shouldn’t…), a little wet, less scary than he always imagined but not causing fireworks exactly, either. Somehow an in-between that felt… Comfortable.

He opened his eyes when it broke, staring at Tyrone with the same dazed expression that Tyrone seemed to be giving him. Then - almost at the same time - they broke into a shared laughter.

“That wasn’t that bad!”

“I know…! You— you too…?” Dipper shared Tyrone’s smile. That was… weird, but not exactly unenjoyable.

“Though…” Tyrone moved a little closer, arms wrapping around Dipper as he reached behind him - the rope soon falling limp around his sides. “Now- uh… If you wanted to try again? This time, maybe we could— uhm, you know. Be… uhm…” Clone or not, Tyrone was blushing - Dipper could see that. “Be… closer?”

Dipper gave a small gulp. Holding up his hands and looking at his arms - no welts, thankfully. Then again, Tyrone didn’t tie it that tightly anyway… “Y-yeah… Uh- I don’t…? See why not?”

“Right…! Okay, good, ‘cause- uh. You know…” Tyrone moved his hands slowly in a circular pattern over each other, “B-both… consenting partners, you know? T-that’s important!”

“Yeah…! Super important…!”

Tyrone gave a nod, a nervous smile quickly following it. He leaned closer this time - more with his body, arms wrapping again around Dipper’s side, but this time taking anchor on his back. Dipper followed in suit, arms wrapping up and around Tyrone’s shoulders, giving the same anxious smile back to his clone before the kissing started again.

Same as last time, only now Dipper was able to really press into the kiss. Now his mind wasn’t just paying attention to their lips or the breathing, but the fact that their chests were pressing together as well, or how…  _good_  it felt to be hugged tightly, kissed…! Warm, safe almost. And the fact that it was with  _himself_ , with  _Tyrone_ , it felt… calm. Relaxed. Like he didn’t need to worry about messing up - because Tyrone had the same exact amount of experience as him. Meaning none. Except for this, of course.

Tyrone seemed to be enjoying it as well, pressing more into the kiss and moving a hand to wrap around Dipper’s head, holding it in place as his lips actually began to move. Dipper wasn’t sure how to really react to it, if he should part his lips as well (they… weren’t going to go as far as tongue, right? That was…! Really extreme, and sort of sudden!), but before he could really worry about it, he felt Tyrone’s teeth run across his bottom lip.

It was something he didn’t really know how to take, nor did he think Tyrone realized he even did it. The kiss was just ending up a little sloppy, they needed to breathe after all, and both of them were beginning to breathe a little more heavily. So Tyrone must have just… messed up…?

An actual bite came, then. Or, more like a nibble. Nothing serious, tiny, it didn’t even hurt. And Dipper knew… it was part of kissing. He may or may not have read up on this sort of stuff in preparation… (Okay, so he totally did…) He just didn’t think that Tyrone would be this brave to suddenly throw it in, and only on the second kiss…!

A sudden thought of biting back came to Dipper. Should he even? His chest was already feeling warm, but he was feeling shaky, too - and he was hoping Tyrone would feel the same.

He  _did_  pull away, very quickly actually. But it wasn’t because of apprehensive feelings, no. It was because of a sudden pounding on the closet door, making the two of them separate quickly, mouths simultaneously being wiped on their arms.

“We know what you’re doing in there!” Dipper’s voice - one of the clone’s voices. “Shared minds! Seriously, you two?! Right now?! There’s more serious matters at hand, here!”

Dipper gave a sudden gulp, grinning but beet red, happy it was dark in the room and just as happy that the clone outside wasn’t opening the door. Tyrone looked to him with a similar expressing, rubbing his neck before grabbing the two hats and the small bowtie, handing two of the items to Dipper before donning the number-two hat.

“G-guess… We should probably solve this whole ten-Dippers thing?”

“Y-yeah, that’s a good idea. Uh—“ He stood, brushing off his legs as he did, not even sure what to  _say_  in that moment. He walked towards the door, looking back at Tyrone and giving a nervous laugh, “that was…. th-that was fun…?” Okay. Maybe that sounded a little forced…

Tyrone still gave a chuckle, standing too and giving a wide smile. He walked towards the door as well, taking the doorknob, but twisting quickly to place a chaste peck on Dipper’s cheek. “It was. At least, I thought so! Which means you did too!” His smile turned into more of a wide grin, opened the door to the bigger room, and walking out into the group of clones.

Dipper stood, hand on his cheek struck for a moment with a kiss that felt… Almost a ten times more embarrassing than the ones actually shared in the back of the closet.

“H-Hey!” He shouted, following his clone out into the room. “That one wasn’t for science at all!” 


End file.
